sidereusfandomcom-20200213-history
Zodiac (Sidereus)
As is true in the real world, Sidereus has its own system of astrology, as many believe that the planets and stars govern the cycle of life on the planet for even the smallest creature. Much like the Zodiac in the real world, the astrological system in Sidereus is composed of a series of symbolic archetypes that each represent a number of traits. When a person is born during the time when the sun is passing through the area of the sky devoted to one of these symbols, it is considered to be the period of that sign. Any individual is declared to be "born under" the sign the sun was passing through at the time of her birth. What follows is a list of the Astrological Signs of Sidereus, their real-life counterparts, and the in-game dates that each period encompasses. Note: The Zodiac in Sidereus is referred to as "the Celestial Court" or "the Court". Astrology has the same name, but is considered to be a very real and authentic science, since it can be proven (in this world) to have genuine effectiveness. The Emissary *'Real World Sign: '''Aquarius' ' *'Dates: 20th Aneira - 19th Indrid ' *'Associated Deity: Asteria ' *'Qualities:' ''The sign of the Emissary has to do with community and altruistic efforts, putting our own personal concerns aside and pitching in on projects and plans of a more public or global nature – working with others on a common goal. The Dreamer *'Real World Sign: '''Pisces' ' *'Dates: 20th Indrid - 20th Calder ' *'Associated Deity: Tal'rëa ' *'Qualities:' ''The sign of the Dreamer indicates those areas of life where we are most understanding, where we are most accepting, and willing to give of ourselves and sacrifice for the sake of making progress. The Warrior *'Real Sign: '''Aries' ' *'Dates: 21st Calder - 19th Nasreen ' *'Associated Deity: Roëna ' *'Qualities:' ''The sign of the Warrior is the prime initiator in the zodiac, always jumping right in, starting things, daring to take action and to make a positive statement. The Smith *'Real Sign: '''Taurus' ' *'Dates: 20th Nasreen - 20th Anwen ' *'Associated Deity: Sûldin ' *'Qualities:' ''The sign of the Smith receives or possesses, and thus is connected to “possessions,” money, goods and property. The Smith responds to any action or impulse, building it into something actual or solid. The Wanderer *'Real Sign: '''Gemini' ' *'Dates: 21st Anwen - 21st Antara ' *'Associated Deity: Fënrir ' *'Qualities:' ''The sign of the Wanderer indicates communicating, connections of all kinds and relationships of short duration, like conversations, letters, etc. It rules short journeys as well. The Mother *'Real Sign: '''Cancer' ' *'Dates:' 22nd Antara - 22nd Avior' ' *'Associated Deity: Gilana ' *'Qualities:' ''The sign of the Mother rules home, family and all matters of feeling secure. “Feeling” is the key here, since this sign experiences life deeply, sometimes too deeply. The King *'Real Sign: '''Leo' ' *'Dates: 23rd Avior - 22nd Orenda ' *'Associated Deity: Aarûn ' *'Qualities:' ''The sign of the King rules awareness or knowing, waking up to the experience of life and telling others about it and being proud of it. The sign of the King is all about creativity and self-expression. The Guardian *'Real Sign: '''Virgo' ' *'Dates: 23rd Orenda - 22nd Ashoun ' *'Associated Deity: Kal'rën ' *'Qualities:' ''The sign of the Guardian is the caretaker of all people and things large and small, whatever needs looking after, in particularly when it comes to health and well being. The Guardian always makes the best out of any situation, and insists on looking after the details. The Judge *'Real Sign: '''Libra' ' *'Dates: 23rd Ashoun - 23rd Theris ' *'Associated Deity: Zörena ' *'Qualities:' ''The sign of the Judge has to do with partnerships and the public, everything connected to leaving the single, personal, and the private, and assuming a role that is more social, as a public figure or by taking a partner. It has primary dominion over objectivity. The Hunter *'Real Sign: '''Scorpio' ' *'Dates: 24th Theris - 21st Nuallan ' *'Associated Deity: Jolarä ' *'Qualities:' ''The sign of the hunter is associated with all things sexual and secret or private, but equally all matters of a professional nature, getting rid of excess, and getting right down to the core of the matter. The Seer *'Real Sign: '''Sagittarius' ' *'Dates: 22nd Nuallan - 21st Zain ' *'Associated Deity: Eäminn ' *'Qualities:' ''The sign of the Seer has to do with truth and honesty, reducing everything to what is essential and most lasting, and thus spiritual matters and religion – the seed essence. The Vanguard *'Real Sign: '''Capricorn' ' *'Dates: 22nd Zain - 19th Aneira ' *'Associated Deity: Selora (formerly Xi'rian) ' *'Qualities:' ''The sign of the Vanguard indicates where we have a natural practical sense and can see to do, and thus its connection to vocation, that area of life that we can manage and make work. Category:Astrology